


Трахни меня, если сможешь

by ladyxenia



Category: RBL RPS, Slovo EKB RPS, Zlovo EKB RPS
Genre: Angry Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Fail, M/M, Negotiations, PWP, Slovo EKB - Freeform, Zlovo EKB - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Видимо, тогда он был слишком бухой, чтобы послать Керамбу с его «Ну давай, попробуй меня выебать, если так уверен, что я от этого перестану баттлить. Посмотрим!»





	Трахни меня, если сможешь

**Author's Note:**

> Это должно было быть исполнение на 3 день [русскоязычного писательского Кинктобера](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17XEWwV-RGihjXeVOiODKHTgYdD0-2DTf7BYfwIU7tLA/edit), но вместо соблазнения получилось Это

Макс проводит влажной от смазки головкой между ягодицами Керамбита и чувствует, как тот напрягается.

— Сань, ты это... — сипловато говорит Макс и проглатывает ком в горле, сам не зная, что «это».

Он просовывает свободную руку между тёплой от их тел простынёй и пахом Керамбы, тянется к его члену. Неудобно, но Макс обхватывает его, как может. Легко проводит кольцом из пальцев вверх-вниз по стволу. Через пару движений он чувствует, как член Керамбы в его руке легко вздрагивает и снова начинает твердеть. В этот же момент дёргается сам Керамба, вперёд и вверх. Резко хватает Макса за запястье, заставляя разжать хватку на члене.

— Я же сказал, долбоёб, — зло шипит Керамба. — Без всякой хуйни.

Его челюсть упрямо вздёрнута, грудная клетка вздымается и опускается часто и неравномерно, капли пота поблёскивают на лбу, на плечах под скудным светом из окна. Член в сантиметрах от жёстко стиснутой максовой руки всё ещё стоит, хоть и слегка подмяк. Пятнадцать минут назад Макс думал, что шанс увидеть возбуждённого Керамбу стоит того, чтобы согласиться на его вызов. Теперь он в этом уже не уверен. Видимо, тогда он был слишком бухой, чтобы послать Керамбу с его «Ну давай, попробуй меня выебать, если так уверен, что я от этого перестану баттлить. Посмотрим!» А надо было. Керамба, похоже, сам не сильно соображал, что нёс.

— Да иди ты на хуй! — рявкает Макс, выдёргивая руку из железной хватки, и толкает Керамбу в грудак. Так, что тот заваливается назад, неуклюже оперевшись на локти, и хрипло смеётся.

— Что, сливаешься?

В полутьме Макс не может нащупать трусы, хотя точно помнит, что они валялись где-то в изножьи кровати. Забивает и хватается за джинсы, одним движением впихивая ногу в штанину. Похер, сойдёт и так.

— А разговоров было... Зря только дал себя растянуть, — усмехается за спиной Керамбит.

«Надо было в морду бить», — думает Макс. В идеале — пятнадцать минут назад.

— Уговор был, что я тебя выебу. Не твою сраную задницу, блядь, по-отдельности, — выплёвывает Макс, чувствуя, что уже совсем закипает. Надо уходить скорее, а то он точно этому еблану всечёт. Он наклоняется за футболкой, когда на его лопатки ложится ладонь.

Он резко оборачивается, чтобы вмазать наконец этому ебанату, но в последний момент останавливает руку.

Керамба смотрит перед собой очень сосредоточенно и напряжённо, и в тупом лобешнике за сведёнными бровями явно бушует буря мыслей.

— Я говорил, чтобы без лишних сопливых нежностей, — говорит он неловко.

Макс закатывает глаза.

— Подрочить друг другу это типа не сопливые нежности. Это блядь чтобы ты не морозился, уебан. А то зажимаешься, будто сбежать хочешь к хуям. Я блядь тебе кто? Мне такое надо?! — к концу Макс переходит почти на крик.  
Керамбит придвигается к краю кровати и кладёт руки Максу на бёдра.

— Я не хочу сбежать, — упрямо говорит он. И кладёт руку поверх незастёгнутой ширинки. — Значит, говоришь, не нежности?  
Макс, одуревший от вспышки гнева, кивает.

Керамбит садится на край кровати, спуская голые ноги по сторонам от Максовых одетых, и суёт ладонь ему в ширинку.

И, в общем, зря Макс гнал, что Керамба даже дрочить не пробовал. Потому что если себе он дрочит так же, как сейчас Максу, то всё у него хорошо. Рука Керамбы оглаживает член, не захватывая, втискивается к яичкам, и Макс торопливо спускает джинсы пониже, чтобы ему не мешать. Без помех двигаться Керамбе становится легче. Он мягко охватывает максову мошонку, неторопливо перебирает пальцами, гладя чувствительную кожу. Макс ощущает, как кровь приливает обратно к паху. И ровно тогда, когда от нехватки контакта начинает зудеть в районе позвоночника, Керамбит второй рукой сжимает его член. Движения по стволу плавные, тесные, неторопливые. И это явно не то, что Макс ожидал... Сколько минут назад?

— Класс... — выдыхает он.

И краем глаза успевает увидеть, что Керамбит нервно улыбается.

Кажется абсолютно естественным стянуть джинсы к херам, усесться Керамбе на колени и потереться своим колом торчащим членом о его. Чувствовать, как с каждым движением член Керамбы снова наливается.

Керамба двумя ладонями обхватывает его член — теперь вместе со своим. «Большие руки — это удобно», — думает Макс. А потом Керамба начинает двигать руками вверх-вниз, и Макс уже не думает.

Тепло волнами растекается по всему телу, и начинает казаться, что он вот-вот уже кончит, когда Керамбит останавливается. Макс по инерции встраивает себя в его руки пару раз, прежде чем Керамба его отстраняет и через сбитое дыхание говорит:

— Ну так что, трахнешь меня?

В глаза Максу он так и не смотрит. Но теперь у Макса нет сомнений, что он правда этого хочет, а не использует его, чтобы что-то там себе доказать.

— Ну, раз ты так просишь, — говорит Макс и отползает к подоконнику за смазкой и презиками.

Когда он возвращается, Керамба уже лежит на животе, устроив голову на сложенных локтях. Челюсти у него стиснуты, глаза его закрыты, и даже в скудном освещении заметно, что ресницы подрагивают.

Когда смазанные пальцы Макса касаются его входа, ягодицы Керамбы на секунду сжимаются, но почти сразу расслабляются обратно. Макс несильно надавливает, чувствует, как легко кончики пальцев проникают за колечко мышц. Он на пробу двигает рукой вперёд-назад, немного раздвигая пальцы внутри Керамбита. И через несколько фрикций Керамбит подаётся назад, навстречу его пальцам. Макс закусывает губу, чтобы случайно не спиздануть какую-нибудь хуйню, которая всё испортит. Типа «Ты такой горячий» или «Я тебя хочу».

Когда Керамба уже не сдерживаясь начинает ему подмахивать, Макс вынимает пальцы, подхватывает одной рукой его за таз, второй направляет головку между ягодицами. Керамба опять дёргается. Макс не успевает притормозить, потому что слышит сдавленное: «Остановишься — убью».

Он не останавливается.

Керамбит принимает его член в себя с глухим горловым выдохом. И Максу срывает крышу.

Он не помнит, как стискивает пальцы на его ягодицах, натягивая на себя. Не помнит, как вдалбливается в задницу, выбивая из Керамбы глухие всхлипы. Помнит только, как Сашина спина мелькает перед его взглядом, и как хочется прижаться губами между мокрых лопаток, но почему-то нельзя, поэтому он просто стискивает зубы, наваливается сверху, упираясь в это место лбом. Хватает Сашу за член и даже не надрачивает, а просто обхватывает поплотнее и втрахивает Сашу в свой кулак. До тех пор, пока не накрывает оглушающей горячей волной и Макс не замирает, кончая. И чувствуя, как Саша под ним продолжает двигать тазом, вбивая себя в максову хватку. Максу стоит нечеловеческих усилий начать двигать рукой. Но хватает всего нескольких движений, чтобы почувствовать на своих пальцах горячую Сашину сперму.

Через полминуты Саша ёрзает, переворачивается на спину и, глядя в потолок, говорит:

— Если это не повлияет на баттлы, то ты пиздабол.

Макс утыкается ему в плечо лобешником и начинает ржать.


End file.
